I Know You Love Each Other
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Bagaimana usaha Jung Jaeyoon untuk menyatukan kedua orangtuanya yang sama-sama keras kepala? Benarkah perasaan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya sebatas sahabat?


Title : **I Know You Love Each Other**  
Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk  
Rating : T  
Cast : Kim JaeJoong (32) , Jung YunHo (32), Jung JaeYoon (15), Kim JaeHo (17), Amber Liu (17), Go Ahra, Wang JiHye  
Genre : YAOI, Lil bit Straight, Romance, Familly, Hurt, Mpreg.  
Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.  
Lenght : Oneshoot  
**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

BRAAKK!

Gebrakan meja yang sangat keras mengalun indah di kediaman keluarga Jung. Sang kepala keluarga yang sudah tidak muda lagi namun masih terlihat tampan itu meluapkan emosinya, sedangkan dua _namja_ tampan di depannya hanya menunduk diam tak berani melihat wajah marah Tuan Jung.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang pada kalian untuk segera menikah!" Tuan Jung menatap geram kedua _namja_ tersebut. " Apa ini yang kalian mau? Apa kalian ingin membuat dia hancur?" imbuhnya membuat kedua _namja_ tersebut mendongkakkan kepala mereka.

"_Aniyo Ahjussi_..." _Namja_ tampan yang lebih pantas dibilang cantik itu menjawab seraya menundukan kepala. Sedangkan _namja_ tampan satunya lagi hanya diam.

"Aku tak mau tahu, mulai hari ini kalian akan tinggal satu rumah!" Ucap tegas Tuan Jung.

"Tapi _Abeoji_, bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku-"  
"Jung Yunho! kali ini tidak ada kata tapi. Suka tidak suka kalian harus tinggal satu atap." Ucap Tuan Jung menyela perkataan anaknya. "Tapi, jika kalian tetap tidak mau, besok juga kalian harus menikah."

"_MWO_?"

"Tapi _Abeoji/Ahjussi_—"

PRAKK!

"Sudahlah, _Harabeoji_ tak perlu memaksa mereka lagi, walaupun mereka terus dipaksa, mereka tak akan PERNAH mau." Remaja cantik bermata musang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ketiganya berdebat itu berdiri dan pergi setelah sebelumnya melempar majalah yang dibacanya.

"Jaeyoon-_ah eodiga_?" Teriakan Tuan Jung tak menghentikan langkah _yeoja_ remaja itu. Beliau hanya menatap miris kepergian cucunya itu. "Ku harap kalian mengerti." Lirihnya seraya pergi meninggalkan kedua _namja_ itu.

Jung Jaeyoon adalah cucu Tuan Jung dari Anak tunggalnya Jung Yunho. Sifatnya dingin dan angkuh, dan jarang sekali tersenyum. Kakeknya memang sangat menyayanginya, namun ia selalu menganggap kedua orang tuanya-Yunho dan Jaejoong- tak pernah menyayanginya.

.

Brukk!

Jaeyoon menjatuhkan badan mungilnya di ranjang _queen size_nya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Setitik air mata jatuh dipipi mulusnya. Ia menangis menyesali nasibnya, mengapa ia harus terlahir tanpa cinta?

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

"Minumlah..!" Jaejoong menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu menerimanya dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Hahh.. _Abeoji_ sangat keras kepala." Yunho menyimpan minumannya di meja, kemudian ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa. Saat ini Yunho tengah berada di apartement Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya ikut menyender mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Mungkin memang kali ini kita harus menurutinya Yun-_ah_."  
"Apa?" Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Dan _namja_ cantik itupun ikut menoleh sehingga jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat. Dengan cepat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. Entah mengapa wajahnya menjadi terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Maksudku, _Ahjussi_ benar, sudah saatnya kita memikirkan masaalah Jaeyoon. Aku tak ingin anak itu terus berulah Yun-_ah_.." Jelas Jaejoong. "Cukup banyak Jaeyoon membuat masalah, pihak sekolahnya sudah sering memberikan dia hukuman, bahkan kita sudah sering di panggil ke sekolahnya. Tapi dia tetap tidak berubah" Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

"Itu wajar untuk anak seumuran dia Jae"  
"_Mwo_? Merokok di lingkungan sekolah kau bilang wajar? Jaeyoon itu _yeoja_ Yun, Apa wajar seorang gadis merokok, terlebih dia masih dibawah umur?" Jaejoong sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"_Ani_, maksudku—"

"Sudahlah, kali ini aku akan menuruti keinginan Jung _Ahjussi_. Mungkin dengan Jaeyoon tinggal bersama kita, kita bisa lebih mengawasinya." Ujar Jaejoong marah.

"Baiklah... jika memang itu maumu, aku akan ikuti. Tapi walaupun kita tinggal satu rumah bukan berati kita bisa mencampuri urusan masing-masing"

"Kau pikir aku akan mencampuri urusanmu _eoh_? Cih, percaya diri sekali." Jaejoong mendengus sebal. "Dengar Jung Yunho, aku tak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku melakukan ini demi Jaeyoon" Tegas Jaejoong. Kemudian _namja_ cantik itu pergi, setelah sebelumnya melemparkan bantal ke pangkuan Yunho. Sedangkan _namja_ tampan itu hanya menggerutu sebal.

Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sahabat dekat dari kecil, karena ayah mereka juga sahabat karib. Mereka memang saling menyayangi tapi itu hanyalah sebatas teman.

Karena rasa penasarannya yang terlalu tinggi, dan menurut mereka wajar karena sudah menjadi pelajar SMU, suatu hari mereka mencoba meminum minuman beralkohol yang kadarnya cukup tinggi. Awalnya mereka baik-baik saja, namun karena itu yang pertama untuk mereka, baru beberapa gelas saja mereka sudah mabuk.

"Jae~ _ireona_..hik.." Yunho yang masih sedikit sadar mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tak ada sahutan, Yunho pun menarik paksa baju Jaejoong dan menggulingkannya ke samping. "_Yya_!" Karena terlalu kuat kancing kemeja sekolah Jaejoong terlepas sehingga memperlihatkan dada putih mulusnya.

Gulp

Yunho menelan _saliva_nya. Demi Hero Jaejoong Istri U-Know Yunho yang _Sexy_, Jaejoong terlihat sangat menggairahkan di mata Yunho termasuk author juga*plakkk*

Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau memang Yunho yang menginginkannya, perlahan _namja_ tampan itu mendekati Jaejoong, ia memperhatikan wajah _namja_ cantik itu dengan seksama."Cantik.." gumamnya, kemudian tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong.

"Enghh.." Lenguh Jaejoong, ia mencoba membuka matanya. Namun pandangannya sedikit kabur, dan kepalnya terasa berat.

"Yun," Jaejoong terserentak saat tiba-tiba Yunho mendorong dan menindih tubuhnya. "K-kau mau a-apa?"

"Jaejoong-_ah_, ayo kita bercinta?!"

"_Mwo-_mmpphh, mpckkk..mckkpp..mpuahh..hahh.."

"_NEON MICYHEOSSO_!" teriak Jaejoong karena tiba-tiba Yunho menciumnya dengan lapar(?)

"Ssstt..tenanglah, kita lakukan saja. Bukannya kita sudah SMU _eoh_?"

"Tapi kita berdua _namja_ Yun.."  
"Justru karena kita berdua _namja_, jadi tak akan ada hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi... Ayolah~~" Yunho terus mencoba merayu dan meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Tapi—"

"_Jebal_..."

Sejenak Jaejoong terdiam. "Ba-baiklah.. tapi pelan-pelan _ne_?" ucap Jaejoong akhirnya, membuat senyum di wajah Yunho mengembang.

"Tentu sayang.."

Dan hari itu untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal yang tak semestinya di lakukan. Bahkan hari-hari selanjutnya jika keduanya ada waktu, mereka pasti melakukannya lagi. Padahal tidak ada komitmen diantara mereka, Yunho tetap mempunyai banyak pacar (_yeoja_) dan Jaejoong yang tetap setia pada _yeojachingu_nya.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Ternyata Jaejoong seorang _namja_ yang mempunyai keistimewaan. Jaejoong memiliki rahim dan sel telur layaknya perempuan. Dan semua orang pasti tahu, jika terus dibuahi maka akibatnya seperti apa. _Yeah_, Kim Jaejoong hamil.

Kabar yang mengejutkan itu sampai ke telinga Tuan Jung dan Tuan Kim. Awalnya mereka marah, tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Tuan Jung dan Tuan Kim menyuruh Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk menikah, namun keduanya menolak dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Kedua orangtua itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, anak-anak mereka terlalu keras kepala. Dan akhirnya Yunho tetap meneruskan sekolahnya sampai lulus, kemudian ia melanjutkan kuliahnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, selama ia hamil mengikuti _home schooling_.

Setelah melahirkan, Jaejoong juga melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliahnya, sedangkan anaknya dibesarkan di keluarga Jung. Mereka sepakat memberi nama Jung Jaeyoon. Bayi _yeoja_ yang sangat cantik, mata musangnya didapat dari sang ayah, sedangkan kulit putih dan bibir cherry serta rambut halusnya dari 'ibu'-nya. Sayang ia terlahir tanpa cinta. Tapi benarkah?

_~*TVXQ_YunJae*~_

Sudah sebulan Jaejoong, Yunho dan Jaeyoon tinggal bersama. Apartement Jaejoong sepakat menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Pertengkaran kecil antara Yunho dan Jaejoong kerap mewarnai hari-hari mereka.

Seperti sekarang misalnya. Pagi hari adalah waktu yang sibuk untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong. Bagun lebih dulu dibanding Yunho dan Jaeyoon, menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk keduanya, belum lagi beres-beres rumah, cuci piring, dan mencuci pakaian, padahal ia sendiri harus bekerja di butik kesayangannya. hmm.. tipe Ibu Rumah Tangga idaman, _aniya_?

Jaejoong adalah seorang _Designer_ yang cukup terkenal. Tak sedikit selebriti dan orang-orang kalangan atas yang menjadi pelanggannya.

"Pagi _honey_.." Sapa Yunho seraya memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Lepas! Kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk _eoh_?" Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang memotong tomat, hampir saja jarinya teriris karena Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti yang lain... di pagi hari ketika istri sedang memasak, pasti senang jika suaminya menggodanya. Tapi kau sama sekali TIDAK. Ck!"

"Kau pikir aku istrimu? Sudahlah.. dari pada menggodaku lebih baik kau siapkan piring sana.. sebentar lagi masakannya selesai." Ketus Jaejoong.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan memang, jika Yunho selalu menggoda Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu merasa senang, pasalnya Jaejoong selalu merona setiap kali ia goda.

"Pagi _Appa_, pagi _Umma_..." Sapa Jaeyoon. Remaja cantik itu duduk disamping Ayahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, panggil aku _Appa_. Aku ini laki-laki Jung Jaeyoon.." Protes Jaejoong pada anaknya. _Namja_ cantik itu memang selalu tak mau dipanggil '_Umma_' oleh anaknya.

"Dan sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tak mau memanggilmu _Appa_, karena selain kau itu cantik, kau juga yang melahirkanku. Jangan lupakan itu _**Umma**_~" Balas Jaeyoon mencibir seraya menekan kata _Umma_.

"_Aishh_..Kau sama saja dengan _Appa_mu." Jaejoong menggerutu sebal. Kenapa semua orang suka sekali melawannya _eoh_? Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya, sedangkan Yunho dan Jaeyoon hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Dan begitulah kehidupan keluarga kecil itu, meski sering kali diwarnai perdebatan, namun sepertinya usaha Yunho dan Jaejoong membuahkan hasil. Untuk sekarang anak mereka tak pernah membuat masalah lagi. Dan Jung Jaeyoon sudah terbiasa untuk tersenyum.

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

_Ting~Tong~_

Cklek

"Jae- Eh, _nuguya_?" Seorang _yeoja_ yang sedikit cantik mendelik memperhatikan Jaeyoon.

"_Ahjumma_ siapa?" tanya Jaeyoon dingin.

"_Mwo_? _Ahjumma_?... Apa aku setua itu?" gerutu _yeoja_ itu sambil meraba-raba wajahnya. "_Yya_ bocah! Kau siapa _eoh_? Dan dimana Jaejoong?" bentaknya karena tak terima dipanggil _Ahjumma_.

"JiHye _Nuna_?"

"Jeje-_yah_...kau sudah siap?" tanya _yeoja_ yang dipanggil JiHye itu dengan nada manja, membuat Jaeyoon yang mendengarnya serasa ingin muntah.

"_Ne_, _kkaja_.." Jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis. " _Eoh_, Jaennie-_yah_ aku pergi dulu _ne_, jangan tidur terlalu malam, _arratji_?" pamit Jaejoong pada anaknya. Sedangkan Jaeyoon sendiri hanya diam, seperti biasa ekspresinya datar. Tapi JiHye tak ambil pusing, _yeoja_ itu merangkul lengan Jaejoong dengan manja. Lantas mereka berdua pergi.

Blam!

PRAAKK!

Jaeyoon melempar komik yang tadi sedang dibacanya. Ia tahu _Umma_nya pergi untuk berkencan. Ia pikir setelah mereka tinggal bersama, ia bisa membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, kedua orangtuanya sungguh sangat keras kepala.

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

"_Oppa_, kapan kita menikah?" Seorang _yeoja_ dengan pakaian seksi memeluk leher Yunho dari belakang. Yunho yang saat itu tengah sibuk mengetik menghentikan sejenak pekerjaanya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadi Nyonya Jung, Ahra _agassi_?" Goda Yunho.

"Umurmu sudah 32 _Oppa_, dan aku 25 tahun. Sudah cukup untuk kita menikah." Ujar _yeoja_ bernama Ahra itu manja.

"Baiklah, aku akan membicarakan ini dengan _Abeoji_"

"_Jinjja? gomawo Oppa_.." Ahra memeluk Yunho, kemudian _yeoja_ itu memutar kursi yang Yunho duduki, dan dengan semangat ia mencium bibir _namja_ tampan itu. * ,*

BRAKK!

"Yunh—" perkataan Jaejoong terhenti ketika ia melihat Yunho dan seorang _yeoja_ tengah berciuman panas.

Mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka, Yunho dengan cepat menghentikan aktifitas panasnya.

"Mian" lirih Jaejoong seraya menunduk. Ia merasa tak enak hati sudah mengganggu kegiatan intim sepasang kekasih itu.

"_Gwaenchana_ Jae.. Ahra kau bisa kembali keruanganmu" suruh Yunho pada Go Ahra, kekasih sekaligus sekretarisnya.

"Cih, menggagu saja!" sungut Ahra seraya memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tak peduli.

"Ada apa Jae?" Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ini tentang Jaeyoon. Anak itu berulah lagi Yun"

"Duduklah..."

Kemudian Jaejoong menceritakan jika ia dipanggil pihak sekolah karena Jaeyoon kedapatan menyimpan minuman keras di tas nya.

"Aku pikir anak itu sudah berubah.." Desah Yunho.

"_Eotteohkajyo_? Ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku tak mau jika sampai dia terjerumus memakai obat-obatan terlarang" Sebagai seorang 'Ibu' Jaejoong merasa sangat khawatir.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus segera menikah Jae..."

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana makan malam keluarga kecil itu, hanya suara denting sendok dan piring yang terdengar.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk bersebelahan saling melirik memberi isyarat. Sesekali kaki keduanya saling menyenggol.

Ehemm

"Jaennie-_yah_, ada yang ingin... _Appa_ sampaikan." Ujar Jaejoong sedikit ragu.

"_Shuo_.." Jawab Jaeyoon dengan bahasa mandarin-nya. Ia sedikit mengerti bahasa China itu karena belajar dari seniornya.

"_A-appa...Appa_..akan menikah dengan JiHye _Nuna_"

Seketika Remaja cantik itu menghentikan makannya.

Hening

"Aku merestui."

"_Ye_?" Kaget Jaejoong.

"Aku merestui _Umma_ menikah dengan _Ahjumma_ itu. Dan KAU _Appa_—"

"_Ye_?" kaget Yunho karena tiba-tiba Jaeyoon memanggilnya. Hampir saja ia tersedak.

"Kau juga boleh menikahi sekertaris genitmu itu" Jaeyoon kembali meneruskan makannya, meski sudah tidak berselera.

"_Jin-Jinjjayo_?"

"_Ne_.." Jawab Jaeyoon lirih. " Tapi sebelum kalian menikah, aku dulu yang akan menikah dengan Amber _Unnie_."

"_MWO_?"

"Gila..gila, ini benar-benar gila. Kau dengar Jaennie setuju kita menikah tapi dia dulu yang akan menikah. Apa ia sudah tidak waras? Demi Tuhan, umurnya saja baru 15 tahun!" ujar Jaejoong panik, _namja_ cantik itu terus mondar mandir sambil menggerutu, membuat Yunho pusing melihatnya. Ayah Jung Jaeyoon itu memang terlihat lebih tenang.

"Tenanglah Jae, itu tidak akan terjadi.. _Abeoji_ pasti tak akan menyetujuinya"

"Tidak bisa Yun... Dan, apa dia bilang? _Unnie_? jadi dia akan menikah dengan _yeoja eoh_?"

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

"Kami setuju."

"_Mwo_? _Appa,_ kau sudah gila?"

Pletakk!

Tuan Kim menjitak kepala Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menyetujui anak perempuan di bawah umur menikah? Dan lagi dengan seorang perempuan? ini akan sangat memalukan _Abeoji_~" Yunho mencoba membujuk Tuan Jung. Setelah penuturan Jaeyoon kemarin, mereka menemui Tuan Jung dan Tuan Kim. Mereka pikir ayahnya akan melarang cucu perempuannya menikah di usia muda terlebih dengan sesama perempuan, tapi kenyataan yang mereka dapat, justru keduanya menyetujuinya, sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Cinta itu tidak ada batasan dan tak memandang gender. Selama dia bahagia kami akan menyetujuinya." Ucap Tuan Kim.

"_Geurae_~ Jika memang mereka saling mencintai, apa masalahnya? Jangan pikirkan perkataan orang luar, mereka tidak tahu pasti isi hati kita." Tuan Jung menimpali.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela nafas, pikiran mereka sama. Selama ini keduanya menolak menikah-walaupun sudah ada Jaeyoon- karena memikirkan bagaimana jika orang lain menggunjing hubungan mereka yang tidak wajar itu. Keduanya sama-sama takut dan egois tentunya.

"Pernikahan mereka minggu depan, ku harap sebagai orangtua kalian akan datang." Ucap tegas Tuan Jung.

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

Seminggu berlalu, ahkirnya pernikahan Jaeyoon digelar, selama seminggu itu remaja cantik itu tinggal kembali bersama kakeknya –Tuan Jung.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sepakat untuk tidak hadir, karena mereka masih tetap tidak setuju dengan keputusan anaknya itu. Jaejoong lebih memilih menyibukan diri di Butik nya, begitu juga Yunho yang memilih sibuk menangani proyek barunya.

"_Oppa_, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" Ucap Ahra seraya membuka pintu ruangan kerja Yunho.

"_Nugu_?"  
"Dia bilang Kim Jaeho"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Suruh masuk." Titahnya.

Jaeyoon memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin, hiasan yang tidak terlalu tebal membuat ia semakin cantik, dan terlihat dewasa. Meskipun masih berumur 15 tahun tapi keyataannya gadis itu memang terlihat lebih dewasa. Gaun putih dan mahkota kecil di kepalanya semakin mempercantik penampilannya.

Cklek

"Sudah siap?"

Jaeyoon menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat kedua kakeknya masuk dan menghampirinya.

"Sayang, apa kau yakin?" Tuan Kim menatap cucunya sendu.

"_Ne Harabeoji_, aku yakin." sahut Jaeyoon yakin, meski terdengar nada keraguan di dalamnya.

"Kau masih bisa membatalkannya _Chagy_~"

"_Aniyo_, keputusanku sudah bulat" Kedua kakek itu hanya bisa menatap sedih cucunya. mereka memeluk erat Jaeyoon.

"_Kkaja_, upacaranya akan segera dimulai."

.  
.

Suara musik pengiring pernikahan terdengar mengalun indah. Tak banyak yang hadir untuk menyaksikan acara sakral tersebut. Hanya keluarga terdekat dan bebrapa relasi perusahaan Jung Corp dan Kim Corp saja yang datang.

Jung Jaeyoon berjalan dengan anggun, tangan kanannya diapit oleh Tuan Jung.

Di altar Amber dengan tuxedo putihnya tersenyum cantik. _Well_, meskipun ia gadis yang tomboy, tapi tetap saja terlihat sisi cantiknya.

Tuan Jung menyerahkan cucunya pada Amber, dan Amber pun mengulurkan tangannya menyambut tangan Jaeyoon, tapi...

"HENTIKAN!"

Jaejoong berteriak, serempak semua yang hadirpun menoleh ke arahnya. Di belakangnya Yunho terlihat terpogoh-pogoh. Sepertinya mereka berlari.

"Tolong hentikan! Hahh.. haahh.." Jaejoong menormalkan nafasnya dan menghampiri putrinya.

"_Umma_~ "

"Jaennie-_yah, mian..jeongmal mianhae_.." Jaejoong menangkup kedua pipi Jaeyoon. "Maafkan kami yang tak peka dan sudah membuatmu menderita sayang" Imbuhnya seraya memeluk erat Jaeyoon. Jaeyoon sendiri masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ijinkan kami menebus semuanya Jaennie-_yah_." ucap Yunho lembut.

"_Appa_.." Jaeyoon merasa terharu, kini ia mulai paham. Lantas _yeoja_ mungil itu memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"_Joesunghamnida,_ apa pernikahannya akan dilanjutkan?" Tanya Pastor membuat ketiganya melepaskan pelukannya. Jaeyoon menatap kedua orang tuanya. Yunho yang mengerti tatapan tanya anaknya, hanya tersenyum.

"Kami yang akan menggantikannya menikah." Ucap _namja_ tampan itu. Sontak seluruh tamu yang hadir saling berbisik, beda halnya dengan Jaeyoon, gadis remaja itu tersenyum. Begitu juga Tuan Kim dan Tuan Jung keduanya menoleh dan saling melempar tersenyum.

Kemudian Jaeyoon menoleh ke arah Amber. "_Mianhae Unnie_, karena telah melibatkanmu." Remaja cantik itu tersenyum. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal telah membuat gadis tomboy blasteran Taiwan-Amerika itu masuk kedalam masalahnya.

"_Fyuuhh..Gomawo Ahjussi_, kalian menyelamatkanku." Ucap Amber dengan suara rendahnya seraya mengelus dada. Jaeyoon yang mendengarnya terkikik.

"Sudah seharusnya." sahut Yunho.

"Tapi.. apa benar kau perempuan? Kenapa tampan sekali?" Goda Jaejoong seraya tertawa.

"Apa _Ahjussi_ juga benar laki-laki? Kenapa cantik sekali? haha..." balas Amber, seketika semuanya tertawa, sedangkan Jaejoong sang objek hanya cemberut kesal, menyesal ia sudah menggoda _yeoja_ tomboy itu.

Jaeyoon menghampiri kedua Kakeknya dan memeluk keduanya. " Aku berhasil_ Harabeoji_." Lirihnya.

.  
.

Acara pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan lancar, mereka terlihat sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari tamu yang hadir. Keduanya terlihat bahagia. Bahkan prasangka buruk yang mereka takutkan selama ini menguap sudah. Masyarakat, khususnya orang-orang yang hadir menyaksikan pernikahan mereka turut serta bahagia, dan bukannya menggunjing atau mencibir seperti yang selama ini mereka takutkan.

Jaeyoon yang berdiri di pojok ruangan tersenyum hangat. Ini lah yang ia inginkan dari dulu, melihat kedua orangtuanya menikah dan bahagia.

"_Saranghae_~"

Eh?

"Ho _Oppa_!" Jaeyoon membalikan badannya saat seseorang mendekapnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sembari mengucapkan kata cinta. "Bagaimana bisa _Oppa_ ada di sini?"

"_Eotte? Haengbokhae_?"

"Umm, sangat." Angguk Jaeyoon tersenyum.

"Aku tak rela jika calon istriku harus menikah dengan orang lain." Ujar Kim Jaeho –_oppa_ yang dipanggil Jaeyoon yang adalah kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi kau..?" Jaeyoon memicingkan matanya, sedangkan Jaeho hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum misterius.

** Dua Jam yang lalu**

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya melihat _namja_ muda (asing) di depannya.

"Kau..."

BRAKK!

"Yunh—Maaf, kalau begitu lain kali—"

"Aniyo Ahjumma, sebaiknya anda di sini." Potong _namja_ muda itu, membuat Jaejoong yang hendak pergi membalikan tubuhnya lagi.

"_Mwo? Ahjumma? Nuguseyo_?"

"Ahh, _mian..Annyeonghasseo ahjussi_, Kim Jaeho _imnida, namjachingu_ Jung Jaeyoon putri kalian"

"_Ye_?" Koor Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Aku ke mari untuk memberitahu sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh selidik.

"Jung Jaeyoon.. aku mengenalnya baru tiga tahun. Tapi entah mengapa aku seperti sudah mengenalnya lama. Mungkin _Ahjussi_ tak pernah tahu apa yang Jaeyoon rasakan" Tutur _namja_ muda bernama Jaeho itu.

"Aku tahu semuanya, _Ahjussi_ berdua adalah orang tua kandung Jaeyoon... Mungkin _Ahjussi_ pikir Jaeyoon bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Pergi sekolah, mempunyai banyak teman dan bergaul dengan baik. Tapi apa kalian tahu jika dia tak memiliki teman selain aku dan Amber? Dan apa _Ahjussi_ tahu, jika selama ini Jaeyoon sering membuat masalah karena semata-mata ingin mendapat perhatian dari kalian berdua?" Terang Jaeho panjang lebar.

"A-apa?"

"Semua orang di sekolah kami sering mem_bully_ dan menggunjingnya karena dia mempunyai _Umma _seorang _namja_. Tapi dia tak pernah peduli, bahkan dia selalu membalas perkataan mereka dengan membanggakan kalian" imbuh Jaeho. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut, ia menangis.

"Seminggu yang lalu Jaeyoon menemui Amber, dia meminta Amber menikahinya. Tentu saja kami berdua menolak. Tapi Jaeyoon memaksa dengan alasan jika dia menikah dengan Amber mungkin _bumonim_nya akan luluh."

"Hiks.." Jaejoong tak bisalagi membendung airmatanya.

"_Ne_,..dia berkorban demi kalian."

Yunho yang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dinginpun merasa mencelos mendengar penuturan Jaeho tentang anaknya.

"Sekarang aku kemari bukan untuk menyuruh kalian membatalkan pernikahannya. Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu, jika sampai pernikahan ini terjadi, bukan hanya aku yang terluka, tapi juga Amber terlebih Jaeyoon.."

.

.

Jaejoong masih tak berhenti menangis, sepeninggal Jaeho tadi ia tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Jae, _uljima_.. jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu, aku juga bersalah." Yunho mencoba menenangkan, _namja_ tampan itu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku pikir selama ini Jaennie bersikap dingin karena memang sudah sifatnya begitu, tapi..hiks.." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia mengusap lembut airmata _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kita akan menebusnya."

Chu~

"Mmphhh.."

Yunho mencium Jaejoong lembut, _namja_ cantik itu membulatkan mata _doe_ nya.

"_Saranghae_~" Ucap Yunho tulus seraya mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong.

Eoh?

"Aku lelah Jae-_yah_, selama ini aku sudah berusaha menghindari perasaanku. Aku berusaha menjalin hubungan dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ termasuk Ahra, Ternyata _Abeoji_ benar, aku sangat egois, bahkan dengan bodohnya anak kita menjadi korban"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu Jae, _jeongmal_..."

Jaejoong yang tadi hanya terdiam kini tersenyum. "_Nado.. nado saranghae_ Yun-_ah_." balasnya mendekap Yunho.

"Jae.. " Yunho terkesiap, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong dalam. Yunho sungguh tak menyangka jika selama ini Jaejoong juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. " Ji...Hye _eotte_?"

"Kau pikir aku mencintai _Ahjumma_ genit itu _eoh_?" Jaejoong terkikik melihat ekspresi bingung Yunho.

"Jadi?"

Chu~

"Mmmpphh.." Jaejong melumat bibir Yunho "_Ne_, kita sama Yun, kita terlalu egois."

Yunho tersenyum mengerti. "_Kkaja_..kita tebus kesalahan kita!"

**~*TVXQ_YunJae*~**

" _Ahhh..hmm..._fas..ter_ Yunh.."  
"Oughh... Sem..pith Boo~ _yeaahh_.._.emmhh"

"_Yya_! Bisakah kalian mengecilkan suaranya? BERISIK!" Teriak Jaeyoon.

[_"Hahaha...siapa suruh kau menginap di sana, sudah tahu kalau malam ini malam 'panas' _bumonim_-mu? kekeke~_"]

"_Oppa_, aku menelponmu bukan untuk menertawakanku" kesal Jaeyoon.

["_Oke,oke..jadi sekarang kau tidak bisa tidur? Haruskah aku menjemputmu?_"]

"Tidak perlu.. walaupun mungkin aku tak bisa tidur karena suara mereka, tapi aku sangat bahagia._ Gomawo Oppa_, ini semua karenamu.."

["Ani, _sudah seharusnya seperti ini, justru ini semua berkat kesabaran dan _faith_ mu sayang~ kau percaya kalau _bumonim_-mu saling mencintai _aniya_? _Jja_ sudah malam, tidurlah, biarlah desahan orangtuamu menjadi lagu pengantar tidurmu, hahaa.."_]

"_Oppa_~"

Sementara itu..

"Aku capek Yunnie-_yah_, aku tak mau Jaeyoon terganggu karena suara kita" Tolak Jaejoong saat Yunho kembali memintanya bermain.

"Ayolah Boo, sekali lagiiii saja, hmm? Aku yakin anak itu pasti sudah tidur.." mohon Yunho dengan _bear eyes_(?) nya. Jaejoong serasa _de javu_.

"Kau tidak berencana membuat adik untuk Jaeyoon `kan?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Hehee.." Yunho menyeringai.

SLEB!

"_Yya_! Jung Yunhooo..."

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang penuh cinta, penuh keringat dan penuh gairah. Malam yang menjadi awal kebahagian keluarga kecil Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tak ada lagi yang mereka sembunyikan. Karena membohongi perasaan sendiri itu ternyata sangat sulit.

Mungkin dulu mereka bisa menyembunyikannya, tapi tidak dengan orang lain, orang lain melihat cinta itu, walaupun tersembunyi.

_**FIN**_

Minta kritik dan sarannya yg membangun yah..

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith..^^


End file.
